The Betrayed Warrior Of Ice
by AzzyVE
Summary: After being betrayed by all those he held dear to him, Percy took it upon himself to end his life. When he tries he meets a 'NEW' mystical being offering him powers. Follow his journey after being granted his powers, and hope he finds the one person who can melt his now frozen heart. PERTEMIS. NORSE MENTIONS.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal.

A simple word yes, but it has so many meanings.

That was the one word that described my… predicament.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When I saw the love of my life since 3 years ago kissing another person one would expect me to be mad or heartbroken. Neither of those were true. I felt nothing when I walked to the beach and saw Annabeth kissing Jason.

See now let me introduce myself. Percy Jackson, Bane of Giants, Killer of all monsters, conqueror of Medusa, slayer of the Minotaur, cursed of Ares, retired Praetor of New Rome and much much more. One of my biggest titles though, play piece of the Fates. Alright back to business.

You may be wondering "Why would Jason cheat on Piper?" The Jason I am mentioning is not the son of Jupiter, oh no; he is the dimwitted half brother of mine. He is a year younger than me and looks nothing like me. His hair is short cut and spiked up. He is also short and stocky. He showed up to camp about 4 months ago but I really could care less. The campers had already moved me aside after the war against Gaia. He was your typical cocky show off and thought he was the best at everything. Behind my back he would speak bad about me to my old friends even though I had bested him 10s of times over. The only person really keeping me rooted in the camp was Annabeth, and that's because she made me happy. Now that I see her cheating I simply walked off packed my bag and left.

Once I left camp I was finally hit with the anguish of my situation and near broke down. I knew I couldn't though because it would make my journey worse. I finally decided I would head Northern until I hit Alaska and only there would I do what I intend to.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

While on my travels I thought back to the people who left me. It started with Nico. He was angry that I messed up and ended up summoning Gaia. The others of the seven, besides Annabeth, slowly started to side with Nico until they left me. They then spread their thoughts to both camps and camp Half Blood started to hate me. The Romans were indifferent and thought I was still their strong leader and comrade. After Jason showed up I did not care for camp but he solidified their hate towards me. He blamed me for things I had not done and after 2 months of being there turned everyone against me.

Once I got to Alaska I continued to travel toward the Bering sea. Now that I was off the God's radar I could finally do _**IT.**_ Surprisingly I only encountered weak monsters in my traveling in the God's and Alaskan territory. The whole of the journey took about 3 days.

Once I reached the Bering sea I walked to a great cliff and found a large rock. You may know what I am about to do. I took a piece of rope I stole from camp and tied the rock to myself. I then jumped into the cold water. Now Percy, you're a son of Poseidon you can't drown,right? I was disowned for Jason and now I'm just a normal mortal with Demigod blood.

I sank deeper and deeper into the freezing water and could feel it start to kill me. Add to the fact I couldn't breathe, this was a lot may painful than I thought it out to be. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, I felt myself start to slip into unconsciousness. The last thing I remember seeing was a icy blue flash and darkness...

 **First Chapter of my new and first story is complete. Updates will be sporadic and random but I WILL finish this story. Have a nice day and Eat Your Vegetables.**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a comfortable warmth surrounding me. The feeling was that of waking up in your favorite bed with your favorite pillow and blanket. I felt great! But then it hit me, shouldn't I be at the judges to get placed somewhere in the underworld?

Panic set in after my realization. Where was I? Am I dead? What happened after I "drowned"?

"I have the answer to all those questions." A booming voice said from… all around me?

"You are in the Bering sea. I have been watching you since your first quest and you have intrigued me. Allow me to introduce myself as Ægir, Norse God of the Sea."

"Why am I here, Sir?" I said uncharacteristically shakily.

"I have sensed what has happened to you, and what you tried to do. The Olympians and the Campers." I shuddered at the names of those two. "Do not know what a pure hearted person they have pushed away."

"I understand that but what are you intending to do with me?"

"I wish to bless you with powers over snow and ice. I would like you to become my one and only Warrior of Ice. The only task set upon you from me is to continue to be the light where there is darkness and to not let said darkness control you. I do not mean you must make amends, but do not let dark thoughts control you. Can you do all of that, and will you accept?" He replied almost wistfully.

I thought about his offer and the pros and cons. I would have powers back and be able to fight again. I could continue to help Demigods and the world. I could finally do what I couldn't since Jason arrived.

"I accept" I said excitedly.

Without saying anything he shot me with a beam of Icy blue light. I could feel myself change. I felt myself grow taller and I myself become leaner as well. My clothes changed to a blue hoodie and khaki pants with all blue shoes. Then Ægir summoned a mirror and I looked at my appearance. My eyes were a mix of Icy blue and my normal seagreen. MY hair instead of being fully black, had white tips the color of snow.

"You will stay with me for 6 months to train, then you will make your appearance back on Olympus." He said in a commanding yet calm and warm voice.

"Yes sir." I replied, looking forward to the future for once.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Those six months were some of my favorite times. Everyday I got better and gained more skills.

Ægir became my father and gifted me an Icy Blue Claymore sword. It was custom made with engravings on it looking like snow. It helped channel my Ice powers more, though I was as strong as a God without it, so it was appreciated but not needed. Did I mention it could kill gods? Oh, well it can. The full extent of my powers were near endless. To name a few I could shoot ice beams of different powers either to stun, freeze or wound an enemy. I could teleport using snow and harden it to make structures and heavy weapons like blocks. I could create any weapon with Ice sharp as Celestial Bronze and with the same Monster Demigod, and God wounding effect. And finally my favorite, I could sprout wings made of ice and FLY! One other tiny thing. I have locked away most of my emotions for those who I don't know or like. It's not that I won't show them I just won't show them much. I have figuratively made "an icy heart".

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Today is the day I make my appearance on Olympus. Funny enough it's the WINTER solstice so this is going to be fun. I teleport to Olympus after wishing father farewell and the reactions I got were hilarious to say the least.

 **Because I already have follows, a review and favs I updated as quick as I could. I can update on a whim because I have a starting direction for this story. As you can see I threw in a Norse God. Didn't see that coming did you? Next chapter I will try out different POVs. Thank you for the fast follows and favs and don't forget… Eat Your Vegetables! Side Note if someone can guess who I made Percy look like I will give you a shoutout next chapter.**


	3. Important Update

So it seems that life just doesn't want me to update. I will push past life...if that makes sense. In short my computer ended up breaking. So what am I gonna do? I will update from my phone. It will be a lot slower when it comes to chapter updates but it will happen. So with this I think I will tell you all about me.

My nickname as you probably know is Azzy. I am a male and in highschool. My favorite TV show is Over The Garden Wall. I am going to post stories in the Gravity falls, Spiderman/Xmen, PJO, and OTGW fandom's. I will try and focus on not used pairings like X-23 X Spiderman which is my favorite pairing. And finally contrary to what I say I hate vegetables but we all need them to be strong

With that I will update this story soon from my phone and quality will not drop. See ya and eat your vegetables.


	4. Chapter 3

Artemis POV

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT A MEETING OF THE GODS" My overactive father yelled out as a male dressed in blue and white appeared before us.

"Wh-why does he look and dress like Jack Frost?" My lieutenant, Thalia Grace, said in a confused manner.

It was then that the male spoke. His voice was so cold that it sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"I do not want to be here." He started. "I have no wish for any of you. My father has sent me here to return." At this everyone was confused.

"Return?" My sister, Athena, asked.

"Yes return, oh wisdom goddess figure it out and tell the audience who I am." He sassed.

It was then that I knew who he was. His sass was different than it usually was, it was way colder. This male was Perseus Jackson, the man the Hunt have been searching for for 6 months.

"There's someone who knows who I am in this room. I can tell they just came to the realization."

"Dare speak whoever you are, and hope to not incur my wrath for knowing and allowing this mere boy in our presence." My idiotic father stated. We all know this man is stronger than us, we can feel it, though he has the audacity to say that.

"Father I know who this is. Now I only just came to the realization that this is the boy we have been searching for, the Perseus Jackson." I stated in a meek tone, unlike how I usually speak and act.

Poseidon, Thalia and Grover Underwood stood up and sprinted at him full speed. Instead of being happy like we all expected he frowned and did something none of us saw coming. He summoned 3 paper thin pieces of ice around him, like an incomplete box. Instead of breaking the ice, the 3 runners smashed into it and flew backwards.

"What was that for, Kelp For Brains!?" Thalia scream questioned very angrily.

"I do not understand why you all come for me. You all left me. Thus I have changed. For your information I am master of Ice and Snow, blessed and son of Ægir Norse god of the Sea." It was then a great sword of pure power appeared in his hand. "This is God-Slayer. It does what the name says. It can also turn into any weapon. Mess with me and you will receive the bad end of this." He finished his statement by brandishing his sword.

"Father he is too strong to be left alive" Athena stated with an evil smirk.

I knew she didn't like him, just like my father did, but I did not think it would be taken this far. I never had a problem with Percy. I may have had a slight slight slight appreciation for the boy when he saved me. After seeing all he did over the years in the war, I may have had to have a talk with Aphrodite. After he dissappeared I felt... Weird. All this is besides the point. I can't ever love a male, right?

"Yes he is, you shall spend your time in the pits of Tartarus" My father stated,pulling me out of my thougts and pulling out his Masterbolt and charging it.

"Touch my son and incur the wrath of a Norse God, Puny Olympians…"

OHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOH

Haha Chapter 3 cliffhanger. Well this has been in the making for a lil' whole and now it's done. Pretty short but this was just to set up plot stuff. So I'll see you next time and eat your vegetables. P.S yes he was made to look like Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians just with black hair.


	5. Chapter 4

So real quick to clear some things up, everyone except the Romans have turned their backs on Percy. Poseidon disowned him and everyone else started acting like he didn't exist. Poseidon's sea power transfer thing will be explained in this chapter as well. So now that that's clear onto the chapter.

Percy POV

"Father" I said nodding towards my father, Ægir.

"YOU DARE CALL US PUNY" Zeus shouted pulling out his masterbolt and throwing it.

My father just stood there in his human form, consisting of a blue suit, black hair trimmed down and a beard. My father just took the bolt hit straight on and didn't even move. Every Olympian and Demigod stared at him in fear and awe.

"H-how is he so strong?" Annabi- I mean Beth stated in a scared tone making me chuckle to myself.

"Norse Gods, like my father, are ten times stronger than your Primordials. The only being stronger than the Norse gods is Chaos and he would have to put up quite a fight." I then summoned an ice throne and sat down, while my father stood behind me. "Now that I am blessed by one I am about 25% weaker than my father. I would be weaker than that, but because my water gene was not removed but blocked, I have greater control of my powers than I should. Thank Poseidon for that."

"Wh-what do we do father? We surely cannot let such a powerful demigod loose in the streets." Athena said fearfully.

They really think I will try to usurp them. Well I would never try it isn't in my cards. I'm too broken and temperamental for all of that extra stress.

"You will not do anything to me. I will spend my time doing my own thing and you Olympians will not interrupt me or you will face the void early." I said coldly towards Athena and Zeus. I then made my wings and flew off the last thing I heard was, " I will fix this...I promise Poseidon." From a heartbroken Thalia.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

After flying for about an hour I heard weeping from an alleyway. After closer inspection I saw 2 dracaena about to impale what looked like a 16 year old girl. I rushed into the alley turning God Slayer into Dual Tonfas and smashed both of them over their heads. They immediately turned to gold dust and disappeared.

"D-d-don't hurt me please. Have I not been through enough!" She wailed.

I slowly approached her. I could tell she was a child of Demeter by her long brown hair and deep brownish green eyes.

"I won't hurt you I promise." I said surprisingly emphatically. "All the bad people are gone, I took care of them and I'm here for you."

I silently prayed to my father to summon some food, wipes and some clothes that fit her. When it all appeared, I slowly approached her. When I reached her I wrapped her in a hug and she clung to me and cried. When she was finished I wiped her tears and gave her some of the pizza father had summoned.

"My names A-Amanda." She said shyly. "Why did you save me, and who are you."

"My name is Percy and I saved you because I heard you crying for help and I felt I should." I said looking directly at her. "Those were dracaena you, Amanda, are a demigoddess of the Olympian God Demeter."

"I knew that already, I already have her" She spat her so angrily it surprised me. "powers pretty much down, I just could not do anything because that was my first monster encounter and I was scared." She said dead seriously.

It was weird I felt a connection to this girl. She felt like a little sister to me, even though we are technically cousins. I then thought of an idea. She could help me keep my emotions in check because even though we barely know each other she feels like family.

"You know...I feel like you're my older brother. It feels weird yet I like it, actually having a family I mean." She said interrupting my thoughts.

"I was thinking the same thing. I am a broken man and have trouble keeping my emotions in check. In the span of 15 minutes you have let out my happiness without the presence of my father."

"How about we travel together!" She said excitedly. "We can help each other out. You help me with some other powers, and I make you happy!"

"That sounds...good. Yea, yea let's do that it would help both of us and we'll both have someone watching our back."

And at that we both walked out the alley, acting like siblings do in the real world.

OHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLES

Yepp now Percy has a companion. I will explain Amanda next chapter and Thalia will appear with Artemis. Good day and eat your vegetables.


	6. Chapter 5

When we left the alley we could see Central Park in the distance. We both decided we would walk there and get to know each other. I got some pretty weird looks probably concerning my appearance, but those didn't affect me at all

When we arrived at the park we got some hotdogs and sat down on a bench and talked about our pasts. Amanda told me about how her dad told her about the Greek world and how he was the greatest man. He sadly died of cancer and Amanda promised to do him proud. She went on in detail how she trained herself after that so she could make a difference. I told her about the betrayal and my past. She was surprised to hear I won the Gods two wars, but everyone is surprised when they learn that considering I'm only 19. We were having a good time getting to know each other, but all good things must come to an end.

I felt a slight pang in the back of my head, and I sighed loudly after I felt it.

"What is it Percy?" Amanda asked me.

"There's a monster force of about 400 approaching Wyoming, and I think that's where the hunters are."

"OK, so? Leave them out to dry for all we care, they left YOU not the other way around."

"It's not the hunters I'm worried about. I have come to appreciate mortals, corrupt as they may be. And I've been saving them instead of demigods. I feel responsible for their safety since they are only used for making demigods.

With that I stood up and outstretched my hand for Amanda to grab. When she grabbed it we teleported to the Monster force.

See now arriving between 400 or so monsters and the hunters of Artemis is never good. What happened next was what surprised me most though. There was a loud screeching sound and an object could be seen falling from the sky. It landed right in front of me with a note saying, 'Odin wanted you to have this'. It was a set of really bulky armor. It was white with red lines going up the arms and coming to an X on the chest. On it was written "Rhino".

The back of the Rhino armor opened up and I ran in, and it reclosed behind me. I grabbed Godslayer and ran out into the fray, Amanda on my heels. The armor was bulky but easily controlled and used. Me and Amanda were a flurry of plants, sword strikes and Ice. I kept changing Godslayer near every monster. When we dwindled their numbers to about 150 the Hunters finally realized they were in a battle and started firing again. In the end no one was hurt and I got a new piece of heavy arsenal to use.

OHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLES

"Young maiden, may you come here for a moment?" Artemis said approaching Amanda. I just stayed silent.

"Whatever you have to discuss can be said here Artemis." Amanda said seriously.

"Your prowess on the battlefield stuns me and my hunters. I would like to invite you to join-"

"No"

"No? And why might I ask."

"I am in the same boat with Percy. The Greek pantheon is broken and flawed and I would like to try and stay neutral."

It was then Artemis noticed me and glared. She must of thought I did something to Amanda. I don't understand why my return has caused so much conflict in 1 day.

"Perseus what have you done to corrupt a young maiden? Should you not answer I shall castrate you." She said angrily towards me. Let's so how far we can push it

Silence

The silence lasted for 30 seconds then she lunged at me. I simply stood there, still in the Rhino armor. She attacked me but I felt nothing. It was then she grappled me as Amanda lunged at us, and she teleported us all back to Olympus.

"Why...must this always happen to me?" I said emotionlessly in front of the Great Olympian Council once again.

OHMYVEGETABLESOHMYVEGETABLESOHMYVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLES

Been awhile since I updated. I had schoolwork and stuff going on. See now the Rhino armor was set up now for later fights and baddies, you'll see. Artemis may be acting weird towards Percy and that will be explained later as well. Next chapter we will see what Percy does and how the pairing at the top of the page will start coming into play. Have a nice whatever it may be and eat your vegetables


	7. Chapter 6

Father called a meeting to discuss Perseus and what we shall do to him for not being compliant. I took it upon myself to bring him with me. The young maiden, Amanda, disappointed me because of her potential. I used her rejecting my offer as an excuse to try and make myself hate Perseus- though it did not work. I hate these feelings I have for him and wish they would go away for good.

"Father, he leaves for a few hours and returns with more arsenal, and a companion, what shall we do to him?" Athena said breaking me out of my own musing.

"I for one think he should be sent to Tartar-" Poseidon started much to everyone's surprise, though he was interrupted.

"Already been there recently, pretty nice place to train and Tartarus is a pretty cool guy." Perdue's said in a remembering kind of tone, though with the same cold voice. "As I have stated I'm not going anywhere I will love off myself and my companion away from all of you. I dislike every God here except Hades, Hestia, and surprisingly Artemis." My eyes widened at this.

It was then that Father and Poseidon stood up from their thrones and flashed in their symbols of power. Hades stood up to combat them but Perseus merely swayed his hand and pointed at his armor and Hades sat back down.

"If you wish to fight then come and let me show you my true power."

Poseidon charged straight at Perseus, his symbol trident pointed straight him. When he was close enough Perseus formed packed ice around his fist, and punched as hard as he could. There was a sickening crunch and Poseidon slid back about 30 feet. Father, seeing what happened to Poseidon chucked his Masterbolt straight at Perseus. He took the hit straight on and got blasted back, and at the last second flipped himself and skidded back the rest of the distance his momentum would carry him.

I looked around and realized more of the Council were preparing for battle. Perseus, seeing what I saw thrust his hand outward. I stared in confusion at what he was doing until it started to blizzard, harder than the earth or Olympus had ever felt. Persues emerged, but then another did and another. After about 30 seconds 15 Perseus' were stood in front of us, looking cold as ever.

Percy PoV

Seeing that more of the Olympians were preparing to join I did one of my party tricks. Using the blizzard as cover I started summoning snow warriors that were sentient and acted, fought, and did basically everything as I did. Don't ask how I can make them sentient, father never explained it to me either besides saying, "You're powerful, and that is why." When we all emerged, the Olympians stood shocked and then backed away, knowing they would lose.

"Now that this is settled, I will be leaving once again, and will be taking my companion with me. Do not meddle with me and I shall return the same type of treatment." And with that I snow traveled me and Amanda away from there and to the place we would call home for a long while.

Back to Artemis PoV

He was here, fought then disappeared. When father said nothing for around 5 minutes, Demeter left. When she did slowly more started to until I left as well. When I got back to my hunters I was greeted with quite the surprise. Thalia approached me with a note saying 'Come to these coordinates to find me, and bring Thalia if you want to talk P.' At the bottom were coordinates to where he was. All I knew was that I needed to get answers, tonight. I also need to talk to Aphrodite about my feelings, but that can wait.


	8. Chapter 7

Artemis POV

Thalia and I arrived outside of a quaint looking cabin. It looked like one of those cabins mortals camp in instead of doing it the intended way. At further inspection the area was perfect. There was forest everywhere, a hill leading to a cliff to the right and a lake off to the left. Thalia snapped me out of my musings by snapping her fingers in front of me. With that we walked to the door.

Thalia took the initiative and knocked on the door. The young maiden who denied us, Amanda, answered the door saying Percy was in the kitchen. When we walked in I was hit with a sense of home. The cabin was very nice with good furniture, a comfy looking rug right by a fireplace. There was a bookcase filled with books and a small coffee table housing more books. Before I could get a better look I heard a squealing sound coming from the doorway to our right.

When we walked into the kitchen we saw an unexpected sight. Percy was sitting on a chair with a seemingly 8 year old girl. The girl was being mercilessly tickled by Percy while she was squealing, " Stoooppp brother stooopp." This confused me and by Thalia's face, her as well. When Percy and the young girl noticed us, the little girl got up and disappeared in flames, further confusing us.

"You must be confused. Doesn't surprise me because she is forgotten most of the time. Ironic as it is."

With that cold statement it clicked. The little girl was Hestia. More questions arose within my head. Why was she calling him brother? How long have they been like that? Questions kept flying through my head a mile a minute.

"She's like me" he started, once again interrupting my thoughts. " Forgotten though we are very important. She keeps hope up and keeps Olympus going. I on the other hand saved all your lives. How did we get the bond we do have now? We work together. She gives me hope, and in turn I instill hope in other people by saving lives and on occasion the world. While I was gone she found me and visited. It got to the point where we were family. The Olympians barely know she exists and I listened to her. She listened to me and soon enough she was in her 8 year old form acting as a kid would with a sibling. We adopted each other from there."

"What do you mean we don't know she exists, huh?" Thalia said most likely angered words were put in her mouth.

"How many times have you walked past her on Olympus? How about the Camp whatever it is now? Or how about when she is within your own camp after battles?" In our camp? I didn't even know she was in our camp. Again everything clicked. She was the one who helped us have hope we would not lose anyone. She healed my hunters from the background.

"This isn't supposed to be about Hestia or I you came to get questions answered and the quicker we do that the quicker this is over." He said it so coldly me and Thalia cringed. He really has abandoned everyone but his family. Or I guess we abandoned him.

"What is wrong with you?" Thalia shrieked, eyes watering. "Do you not care for any of us?"

"You all left and forgot me not the other way around. I took it upon myself to change. I locked myself away and improved myself. I trust my little family and that's it. I'll let others in, sure maybe even the 'Abandoners' but it'll take time."

"Will you fight for Olympus?" I questioned just to make sure.

"Nope" He started in the same cold tone as always. "I'll fight for my family. If they are being opposed sure but not Olympus themselves."

I couldn't help but start to feel saddened. The best male in history has been broken. Not by himself, not at all. We did it. Olympus. The demigods. We as the Greek pantheon of the current age broke the most worthy person to be known as a hero.

"What about us? You considered me a friend and I returned that feeling. Thalia was like a sibling to you so why do you turn your back on us?"

The room got 5 degrees colder when he said, " You abandoned me, Artemis. When I was there as the hero I was wanted and cherished but the second I win two wars and it's all over, I don't exist. You all came to camp and the only time you both interacted with me was to gloat the fact you would beat the poorly trained campers in a game of capture the flag."

What he said plucked at my heartstrings hard and it hurt me inside. He was so pained and I, one of his friends, was not there for for him. I inadvertently abandoned him. Athena was right. His fatal flaw did get him killed, but not physically no. Percy was killed and out came a new person. A person so broken and so alone he was cold hearted. It broke Thalia. Right there she burst out crying from the mental pain. She realized what I did and it broke her. To my complete and utter surprise, Percy scowled and lifted himself from his chair. He walked to Thalia and have her a light hug keyword being light. He must be on the way to being fixed and it's because of us.

After stepping back Percy just stared at us then started, " I don't understand. You all abandon people but then wish for forgiveness. I am by no means an emotionless person I just don't show them that often. Why do you come here and cry, and this is a question for you as well Artemis I could tell you were worked up as well."

"B-because we broke you. We did it. We forced you to try to kill yourself. We forgot the one person who gave us life and a purpose, and now that person has no purpose himself. How do you I think I feel now? I always wondered why you disappeared and now I understand. You were forgotten, and here me and Artemis are, trying to make up for what we did. We didn't realize how much you meant outside of battle. I was broken while you were gone and now you're back and everything clicks. It hurts Percy it really does."

Percy's eyes softened the tiniest bit. They then hardened again. "You...You I can begin to forgive, both of you. The others though. They left and didn't care. I know they didn't. I wouldn't he surprised if they try and fight me for power and some prideful reason. If they do they will meet chaos a couple thousand years early." He said as God Slayer started to try and materialize because of his anger.

Without a word me and Thalia approached him and hugged him tightly. We both had tears of joy streaming from our faces, knowing he could forgive us. With that all said and done, me and Thalia bid our goodbyes, and teleported back to camp.

 **Been awhile...School has been destroying me. I will be able to update more in the coming months. I also made the chapter exposition heavy for a reason. I'll see you all later and Eat Your Vegetables!**


	9. Chapter 8

Artemis POV

Once me and Thalia returned to the Hunter's Camp, we were bombarded with questions by my hunters wanting to know where we were

"We were on Olympus father wanted to speak to us. He was saying that there was a monster force in Northeast America near New York, and that we were to find a kill it." The part where father wanted us, completely made up. The monster force was correct, I could feel the large gathering of monsters near where I mentioned.

"Hunters pack up and prepare to move in 10, we got monsters to kill." Thalia said to the hunters. The hunters ran around as quick as possible to pack up, it had been awhile since we were in a battle.

After 5 minutes everything was packed and we got moving. It took us 3 days to get from where we were to within 10 miles of the monster camp. We set up a longer lasting camp and rested for the night.

Once we all awoke we got our weapons and prepared for battle. Once everyone had their bows and knives, we set off to kill what we thought was only about 100 monsters. Little did we know it was over 500. When we got to the camp we stood, frozen, because of the size of the camp. Shaking off our fear we started firing arrows nonstop. We thought we were winning until the monsters pulled out Longswords and charged. From there everything fell apart.

Percy POV

I was inside of my cabin talking with Hestia and Amanda. Amanda was commenting on my unusual warmness towards the two hunters, which I of course shook off. It was then I felt it. The feeling of a prayer. Someone was praying for my help.

"Lykos, girl, come here." I yelled. From my bedroom came an all white Hellhound. This was one of my creation and the only one in existence. Instead of having fire and darkness powers, she had ice and light powers.

"Someone prayed for my help, you two stay here we can handle this. Lykos we are going to help kill monsters let's go girl."

I snow traveled to where the prayer came from and in an instant a frown adorned my face. The hunters were in trouble. I had half the mind to leave because they made my time at camp the second worse, but when I saw their state of health I had to help. I summoned Godslayer and turned it into twin scythes and ran into the fray, Lykos at me heel. I sliced and dodged left and right, feigning interest the whole time. Lykos ran around seemingly having the time of her life chomping on the monsters. After about 20 minutes of boring combat we killed the last monster and turned towards the hunters. Lykos started to growl, feeling my emotion of distaste towards them.

The hunters made a grave mistake after that. Hearing Lykos growl the daughter of Ares, Phoebe, whipped out her bow and fired straight at my hound. Artemis yelled and I stood keeping in my anger. Lykos was strong and simply froze the arrow in mid-air, and almost killed the hunter.

To everyone's surprise Artemis approached me while I was petting and tending to my hound keeping her pleased and happy because of the pampering. When I noticed Artemis she started pleading.

"Percy please take us to your cabin. To Hestia. My hunters will die. Please I need help. They need help. Please just spare me the sadness, please Percy." She said in near tears

I looked at Lykos and she looked at me. A grave decision was in my hands and I don't know which is better. I finally decided upon grunting, and teleporting us all to my cabin, unhappy that they would be in my house.

OHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLESOHVEGETABLES

When we arrived at my cabin Amanda and Hestia came running out because they felt mine and Lykos' presence. When they saw the group of hunters I could tell their gears in their heads were turning. I simply walked past them mumbling to Hestia, "She begged for help. It's your choice if you want to heal them. If you do take them to the basement, I'll turn it into a clinic."

Heatia simply nodded at me as I walked into my house. I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, Lykos following and laying beside me. Together we drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **So, this is the ending of the exposition. For me this is always the hardest part of any story I write. Now I know what direction this story is going, and the chapters WILL be longer. And just so you all know I have not abandoned this, its just hard to update with my schedule. Half my time is class and 49% of the rest is sports so I'm kinda packed. I'll be updating a little bit more frequently from now on, I think. I'll see you all later and don't forget to eat your vegetables.**


End file.
